It was always you, Sigyn
by Anastasia XII
Summary: Another one-shot of Loki x Sigyn Movieverse Thor 2011


**It was always you, Sigyn...**

Thor cheerfully danced with Sif in the ballroom. The black hair of the warrior goddess magically floated through the air when she and the golden haired warrior spined around the place. Odin and Frigga looked shocked and happy at that beautiful couple, thinking that perhaps his youngest son would like to waltz for a moment with a beautiful courtesan in the crowd. However, Loki did nothing but to drink some liquid, looking the other way, avoiding all contact with the feast.

- Do you think he is alright? - Frigga asked her husband.

- Do you know how he is - Odin answered, smiling.

Loki sat down, away from young girls who looked to dance with Thor, who was with his cheerful humor. Just for curiosity, he glanced toward the back of the crowd, where the servants were watching everything. He squinted a bit and saw a handful of servants out of the crowd, laughing and talking. Again he looked at them and continued to realize one of them had gone the other way in mysteriously. Loki blinked and peered with special attention to this figure who had escaped so enigmatically.

After a few drinks, the young god decided to turn around and walk away quietly.

Loki walked over shiny and silver corridors, his helmet outlined by the two horns on it. Rumors of the party to be held in honor of his older brother, Thor, made him got way. He could not stand the noise of the party and as his personality demanded it he needed silence. His green coat fluttered majestically with the soft wind. His prince appearance matched perfectly with his features, worthy of someone belonging to noble lineage. He went to his concealed room and threw himself in the bed but not before taking off the helmet and cloak since they were very uncomfortable when sleeping or resting.

He stood there, above the sheets, his eyes closed. Breathing the air, imagining all this rabble would end in a few hours. He could not stand seeing Volstagg eating with such gluttony that seemed insatiable. To seeing Fandral and Hogun laughing at all things they reminded and seeing Thor showing off the Mjölnir with here and there.

He licked his lips almost unconsciously and rolled around the bed. He felt something strange outside his room and sat on his bed to see what was happening. His mother peered cautiously through the door.

- Son? - Frigga asked lovingly.

- Mother? - Loki asked, opening his eyes a little more.

- What are you doing, son? The party has you bored? - And she sat on the edge of the bed, as if to attract that handsome young man, who had been small at a time, to her lap. Loki smiled.

- There is nothing wrong, mother. You should know I am fond of silence and I need it. Also I have drunk too much.

- I see. I just wanted to know; for your brother and your father asked why you were gone.

- I'm tired... but thanks for caring, mother. I shall see you tomorrow.

- Good night- and she left the door closed.

Loki waited a while for his mother to leave. After this, he stood up and slipped off from the balcony of his room swiftly. For some reason he was strangled, stressed and it was not because he had gone to Jötunheim on peace issues as his father had commanded him but because it felt like an intruder into the realm of Asgard.

The cold air ran along the spine of the young god, who finally came down to solid ground. That reminded him of the cold breeze which the giants lived in. He shrugged his shoulders a bit and proceeded to walk that had been improvised. He had no idea where he was going. Loki mounted on his horse, he set out for a walk where he had met his lover a long ago. Passing through the woods, he watched at the huge trees from which golden apples fell belonging to the beautiful and young Idunn. He passed close to a lake and ordered his horse, by pulling it, to stop there.

He did not know the lake, large and bright in the light of the silvery moon. It seemed so calm, devoid from disturbing noises he decided to leave the horse free and to sit alone. He threw himself on the soft and green grass. Loki relaxed and dozed for long minutes while meditating what kind of mischief to do after the coronation of his brother.

- _Nice feathers_ - he said to himself, laughing at the memory.

Suddenly, he rolled over and his hand touched the fragile and liable lake water as a mirror reflecting the starry night. Somewhat shaken by the cold sensation, he would wash his face in order to not falling asleep there. At the time the water sprinkled on his face, Loki saw something strange in the lake. He removed his hands from the face and nothing but the silence came over his vocal cords.

With water up to her shoulders, her hair wet and shyness in her eyes, Sigyn was passing by submerged, giving her divine aspect a dye that could capture even the most indifferent of men. Loki remained stunned by the beauty of his mistress, who stared at him from a distance but with the same silence.

For the first time Loki smiled and made a hand gesture, which she seemed not to understand. However, she came over to get a word out from the young god there.

- Sigyn ... What are you doing here? - Loki asked, still wondered.

- Just swimming around. I got permission to leave, I do not like the atmosphere lived in the palace. So I came here to relax myself -replied the young woman looking into his eyes. Loki laughed, something that rarely happened.

- And I thought I was the only one that did not fit in that celebration! - Loki answered smiling, his green eyes giving a special glow.

- I guess I can sit beside you, right? - Sigyn asked taking hands.

- Sure you can - Loki replied, blushing and not forgetting the smile.

Sigyn clung to the small, grassy edge and then sat next to Loki, who did not take his eyes off her, marveling at the attributes that loomed over the little white gown which marked the shoulder to a little above the knee.

- The life of a servant is something hard - Sigyn stated drying her hair.

- I can imagine it... but at least you can go out and make friends. You are freer than I ever will be.

- What are you talking about? You're a Prince! You can travel; see places, access to books... It is something I cannot do.

Loki closed his eyes and stretched over the grass. Sigyn stared for a moment and he, making a gesture with one hand, told her to come to the lawn with it. Sigyn settled on him and played with his hair lovingly.

- Do you believe I would be a better king than Thor? - Loki asked with emerald eyes somehow closed, may be because the need for sleep him settled down again.

- Deep and personal... yes. After all, your father told you when you were young, both you and Thor were born to be kings...

- Although only one would sit on the throne- Loki interrupted, mirthless.

Sigyn sighed with the same sadness, this time stroking the forehead of her lover. This time she moved a little more to get face to face with him, almost kissing.

- I love you, you know? - She whispered with a smile - I know love cannot replace the power but I would have liked to see you trying.

Loki lifted his head slightly, surprised at the answer of his friend and confidant.

- Try what? Being a king?

- Yes, I would have loved to see you sitting on the throne. When your voice would echo everyone would fall silent... Just imagining the fact to see everyone applauding for your presence excites me - Sigyn replied snuggling on Loki's chest, who sighed satisfied with those sincere and beautiful statements.

Something stirred in his chest, perhaps the scent of lilac embodied in Sigyn's golden strands somehow aroused him. His blood was boiling, his breathe became deeper as the rhythm of his heart. Sigyn finally decided to take his face in her hands gently to deposit a kiss in those cold lips. As always, Loki corresponded to this brief but fervent demonstration of passion she felt for him, taking her face in his hands. There was nothing but them. Loki got up a little and surrounded with his strong arms of his friend's waist, his breath near to that graceful swan neck belonging Sigyn, who messed his black hair and after a few seconds she put both hands on his back, clinging to him, not wanting to be separated.

Loki stood a bit to observe her. The young goddess stared at him too. Both fell to the ground with his hands clasped, close to each other.

He said it to Thor, almost crying. So did with Odin and he whispered it in mind:

_I did not want a throne! I only wanted to be your equal..._

Now, however, he whispered to her.

_His poetry, his light, his friend. His greatest victory:_

_It was always you, Sigyn..._


End file.
